BB Talk
"BB Talk" is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus for her fifth studio album Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015). It was premiered through SoundCloud on August 30, 2015 alongside the parent record. Its lyrics discuss Cyrus' frustration with an overbearing romantic interest over primarily spoken verses. "BB Talk" was supplemented with an accompanying music video on December 11, 2015, featuring Cyrus as an adult baby. Cyrus performed the track during her Milky Milky Milk Tour in November and December. Lyrics 1 Alright, so this is really fucked up, but Alright, I was sleeping next to him but I was dreaming about the other dude And then all of a sudden, everything that he fucking did just made me cringe and it was so hard to fall in but so easy just to fall back right out again This whole time, I could give to you and I could paint you pictures but I guess I could just never write a song and then maybe I'd never fell out of love with him in the first place I mean, I, I don't wanna feel this feeling cause my energy's just so strong that, I don't know if I'm creating this or this is actually what is meant to be And you know that, they say that you gotta think what you want into existence, but you know, I haven't been too good at making decisions so, I have no idea what the fuck I want, I guess 1 You're giving me a feeling in my head Laying in my bed just thinking Not really feeling like the one I want Takes everything in me not to call him I really, really, really want it, too I told all my friends I'm moving on Your baby talk is creeping me out Fuck me so you stop baby talking 2 You know what, in the beginning it was like we were fucking homies and shit and then all of a sudden you started with some fucking baby goo-goo tongue down my fucking throat I mean, even in front of your mom Dude, as if I'm not fucking awkward enough I mean, you put me in these fucking situations where I look like a dumbass bitch and I'm not a fucking dumbass bitch You know, like, I hate all that fucking PDA, I probably hate it more than your fucking friends do You know, it's sweet and you couldn't be more opposite of my last dickhead but, you know I just, I don't know if I can get over the fucking goo 2 You keep saying again and again We're laying in my bed just talking And now I, now I can't hold it back I'm feeling like I'm gonna vomit I don't really wanna let go of you I heard I change my mind way too often Your baby talk is creeping me out Fuck me so you stop baby talking 3 Alright, so, I'm gonna be honest It's the super cutey shit, that's the main issue here I mean, I'm fucking what? Look, I like when you send me, you know, the, the queen emoji, but when I send back the monkey, you know, the ones with the, the hands over the eyes? That means that shit's just getting a little too weird for me I mean, I don't wanna say it in person, I just bury my head in your armpit which... weirdly smells good and your hair and your fucking teeth Like, why the fuck would I wanna lick your teeth but I do And remember there was that one time that I had like a 15 minute... Well, that was kind of the best thing in the entire world You know, maybe I could just get past this shit and I could get used to someone giving a fuck I'm sorry I called you a creep and that thing about the vomit I mean, look, I'm really starting to be in this whole thing, but no matter what you do, homegirl can't handle the fucking goo 3 Fuck me so you'll stop baby talking Fuck me so you'll stop baby talking Fuck me so you'll stop baby talking Love me so you stop baby talking I don't really wanna let go of you I heard I change my mind way too often Your baby talk is creeping me out Fuck me so you'll stop baby talking Why It Sucks #It features Miley Cyrus dressed up as a baby, but that video seems like a pedophile's dream come true because the song is about sex. #The baby fetish is extremely creepy. #The song is poorly executed. #Miley doesn't even sing most of the time in this song, there's more monologues than actual singing. #The production is awful. #The flow is stupid. Music Video Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Experimental songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2015 Category:Miley's Downfall